random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Forum Fight Player Descriptions
Please note that this is a currently under construction file. Also, please contribute either by directly adding your description (see stub) or offering constructive criticism of this page so I can improve it. ----- This is a page where players can describe themselves (RFF) , much like a dossier file or PoI (Persons of Interest) file. Feel free to contribute to your part but try not to edit other players files unless there is a blatant lie in it involving you or the player granted you permission to. 404 found Name 404 found Threat level: Keter Capable of conducting planetary annihilation with the Imperial Fleet and accompanying Superweapons. all fleets that have attacked the Antor Federation as of now has been completely destroyed. Alias classified under O5 clearance. Description Current Admiral of the Imperial Fleet (of the Antor Federation). Main body is composed of a complex bio-mechanical systems (utilizing technology from many different universes, including Machine Phase Matter from the Terminator universe and hypercomputer mainframes consistent with those from Astroflux.) incorporated into a suit of Rubicon Hardplate armor (capable of deflecting 99% of all damage). may or may not be a Force wielder, but is most definitely a force to be reckoned with. Most files regarding said players past has been destroyed during the chaos of Order 66, however rumors persist that this player was once a civilian that found an abandoned Improbability Drive prototype in the Nevada desert and permanently warped reality. Several partially wiped memory captures leaked by Chaos Insurgency spies hint at a assault on a meeting of dozens of wealthy investors during Order 66, where said player may or may not have captured his former enemies and acquired them as D-subjects for a O5 clearance Atzak Protocol testing. SCN-HERC-O66 files CRITICAL SECURITY BREACH. activating memetic kill agents. This player also has access to Improbability, allowing said player to utilize Moderator abilities. However, this player originally exists as a consciousness inside of a hyper-AI, as part of a top secret Nexus enhancements research. The physical manifestation of this player, as represented by the Hardplate armor, is simply a vessel for the mind to control. Also, this player tends to suffer from fever hazes for no reason. Likes * battles, especially ones directly involving the Imperial Fleet * Clash of Clans and Clash Royale * staring into the universe and thinking about life * Lightsaber duels Dislikes illogical attacks and entities which cannot be stopped by science or logic. references to SCP-4000 and Type: Sparky. Also extremely annoying people. references to a previous godmodder. Also people who specifically scapegoats this player. Current PoI list (please refer to Fleet Classifications on RFF weapons summons and abilities): * Type: Sparky Thaumiel * Sonar553 Thaumiel, now Keter. * Sweg Dragon no way of containment found. ZK class scenario possible. * SCP-4000 despite Keter classification * Snuffles Until he gets possessed by Dr. Bright. * TimewornKaiju difficulty of neutralization rivals that of SCP-682. * The Marksman Knight Maskur, Now Thaumiel Containment Procedures: SCP-4000 Item #: SCP-4000 Object Class: Keter Keterer Keterest (Shouldn't it be Apollyon or Maksur? -SnufflesTheDog) Special Containment Procedures: SCP-4000 is to be contained inside a pocket universe, currently named Quarantine Zero. in the hypothetical situation where Quarantine Zero containment fails, the Foundation is to respond with full force, utilizing the following: * the entirety of the Imperial Fleet * 7/7 of the O5 Command's Instant Supermassive Black Hole Generators * all available Superweapons and reality benders * 1000 1,000,000 1,337,420,666.69 EXPUNGED Weapons of Mass Destruction * all available weaponized SCPs (e.g. SCP-682) * >1,000,000 Scranton Reality Anchors * the O5 Command RFF Admins * and a massive verbal beatdown on logic. Failure to contain SCP-4000 within 1 hour may lead to a ZK-class Reality Collapse scenario, followed by a CK-class Restructuring scenario and a DK-class Dominance Shift scenario. It is predicted that the result of these K-class Scenarios will lead to a new universe with SCP-4000 and SCP-4000-1 instances ruling over the current human population, and the Foundation converted into an SCP-4000-1 spawner. SCP-4000-1 instances are to be terminated upon discovery with maximum prejudice. Live capture is allowed only under orders of O5 Command, and only for research purposes. Description: EXPUNGED ON O5 ORDERS. Just don't. Addendum 4000.01: After being neutralized by EXPUNGED, the REDACTED of EXPUNGED, SCP-4000 has fused with a false version of its "master". Requested Class upgrade to Apollyon or Maksur. - Dr. Bright Request Denied. SCP-4000 is still at the same danger level. '' ''- O5-13 TimewornKaiju Name: TimewornKaiju/Steven Fedkin Timeworn = "damaged or impaired, or made less striking or attractive, as a result of age or much use." However, in this case, it means that this player is a Time Abyss: An object or lifeform of an inconceivable age. Kaiju = Japanese term referring to giant monsters, like Godzilla. Also, what kind of demon lords have the name "Steven", anyway? Threat Level: Multiversal Possesses a threat not only to our universe, but to other universes as well. Aliases I have many names: *Scourge of the Multiverse *Big Bad *Bad Boss *The Chessmaster *Omnicidal Maniac *Abusive Precursor *Spacetime Eater *The Red Dragon *The Crimson King *The Overlord *The Conqueror *The Destroyer of Worlds *The Red Miles *He Who Must Not Be Named *You-Know-Who *The Sushi Eater *etc. Description A being of near-infinite mass that possesses a limitless amount of powers. He's an Agent of the Conflict, who is a piece of the Ultimate Evil of all fiction known as the Conflict. He just won't permanently die, no matter what. Likes Destruction, sadistic murder, battles, evil stuff, etc. Dislikes Love. Worthy Opponents *Sweg Dragon: Another overpowered dragon, just like TimewornKaiju. Over the course of RFF, he takes on different forms, and every single one of them are exceptionally powerful. *404 found: Gave TimewornKaiju a good fight as the Broken God, and managed to give his fleet a good fight. Type: Sparky Name Sparky. The rest is classified. Threat Level: Existential Rather threatening by themself if their opponent makes a mistake, but not too dangerous. Combine that with the many apparatus they use and they could potentially destroy all of existence. Description An intelligent Type: Null. Has the least health and power of all of the Random Forum Fighters, but doesn't really need them. Sparky relies more on skill and outfoxing their opponents than power and OP attacks. In fact, their combat style revolves around that. They have many trinkets and devices and attacks to suit various needs, and often plan in advance. Watch out for their mysterious gem known as the Phantom Ruby, as it can warp the very fabric of reality! Likes *RFF *Their hobbies *Clash Royale *Making new friends *Blowing things up Dislikes *Not going fast *Not going fast *Not going fast *Failing at Blue Spheres *Concentration disruption *Anything that can't be blown up *Being ignored *Losing track of what happens in RFF Classification of opponents Current opponent status (please refer to Fleet Classifications on RFF weapons summons and abilities): * 404 found Thaumiel * Sonar553 Keter * Sweg Dragon Maksur * Snuffles Keter * TimewornKaiju Thaumiel * Covenant Thaumiel * Skyslash39 Euclid * TheRealDarkrai5 Keter * TehBlastrX Keter * Mr. Pixelator Euclid * EndermanR169 Euclid * PhoenixShadowHeart15751 Euclid * Pizzaking161 Euclid * Mr. Dart Monkey Euclid SnufflesTheDog Name Known as SnufflesTheDog, consistantly shortened to Snuffles. Species matches up with name, bar anthropomorphism consistant with REDACTED ON [DATA REDACTED REQUEST] Aliases * Snuffles * xx-MLGDAWG-xx (When he no-scopes/Drinks MLG formula) * Lavalord Snuffles (When in his Fire-based form) * Electrodog Snuffles (When in his Electricity-based form) * Hydrobeast Snuffles (When in his Water-based form) * Sonic the Hedge-Dog (When in his Sound-based form that happens to be blue and super-fast) * Magiwolf (When in his Magic-based form) Threat Level He can be considered either a Thaumiel or a Keter depending on who you ask. When he is posessed by Chara, the ranking can go all the way up to Apollyon due to the chaotic and life-hating properties of Chara. Description A dog of the Labrador Retriever breed. Not much else to say, other than the fact that he can transform into different elemental forms. Current PoI list * Type: Sparky between Safe and Euclid as we speak * Sonar553 Thaumiel, now Keter. * G-1000 THE HECK WHAT IS THAT ROBOT DOING, APOLLYON DAMMIT, APOLLYON!!! * Chara APOLLYON! * 404 Found Thaumiel * TimewornKaiju but it's not like I really come into contact with him alot * Dr. Bright Trivia * Whilst Snuffles is an RFF moderator, he doesn't like the position in general, nor does he like the banning of RFF players. * Snuffles is the only RFF moderator that has started playing RFF past Round 32. Presumably. Brown Eevee Name Eevee or Eve Threat Level: Apollyon Eevee is an Expert Cold Blooded Killer that murders anything that in his way, including creatures, humans, animals with his deadly choice of weaponry and skills Description A normal Eevee with such a normal life, But that all abandoned him when his parents were killed leaving the Eevee defenceless and alone. Once Eevee got over his parent's death, He settled on a journey to avenged them and become one of the most dangerous eevees out there. He went to see all of his eeveelutions for advice and all the eeveelutions taught him about martial arts, weapons and self defense. once he got all the training he needed, he become one Cold Blooded Killer with a lot of murder. Alias * Eve * The Embodiment Of Murder Likes * Martial Arts * Weapons * Feats * Eeveelutions * Stealth * Revenge Dislikes * Bullies * Enemies Fleet Classification Update * Imperial Fleet (Thaumiel) * Sparky (Thaumiel) * Sonar (Euclid) Alpha654 Alpha Nickname: -'α' Threat Level: Um. Keter. I'll go Keter. Description: Alpha is the Alpha654 from this universe. He is more evil than before, even turning on his former allies in Story Arc Forum Fight. Alpha mainly uses magic attacks, and the most common ones involve portals or voids. Identifying Alpha is rather easy, since he usually uses purple text (to match the color of the void from Super Paper Mario). His current objective is to prove his power by taking down both an Agent of the Conflict as well as the Draconic Core, without using extremely overpowered powers. Current Hit List * Omega * Sweg Dragon * TimewornKaiju ---- Omega Nickname: +'α' Threat Level: Euclid Description: Omega is the more heroic version of Alpha654, coming from an alternate universe. Instead of magic, which he does not know much of, Omega often uses physical abilities to strike his opponents. He will usually follow the basic goal of RFF: Attack whoever else you want. Omega is identified by orange text. By the way, TimewornKaiju might get the reference in the naming setup. Current Hit List * Alpha Sonar553 Normal A simple RFF fighter who has a lot of abilities, mainly creating barriers and having range based attacks. He usually tries to ally with everyone, and sometimes succeeds. However, this is not the user you want to trigger. Because if you do, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME. Genocidal Shadow of Darkness ''So, you think you can stop the almighty Shadow of Darkness huh? Well guess what? You are completely wrong. As a Highly formidable and strong incorporeal, attacks by this entity is so strong it can be an instakill. Almost any means of killing him will fail, and He would not care for anyone. '' ''Targets'' EVERYONE Oiniteoderfla12 and Oinitroll |-|Oiniteoderfla12 = Name Oiniteoderfla12. Threat Level: Safe After a mysterious disappearance, Oiniteoderfla12 returns to the battlefield. Without anything on hand, except for a normal Iron Sword, the once-powerful stickman possesses no threats to anyone, whatsoever. Aliases *The Black Stickman Description A semi-veteran of the Random Forum Fight, Oiniteoderfla12 is a former active fighter. He enjoyed fighting others, however, does not go too far in fighting. He had three weapons, the Icycle, a sword that is in a shape of an icicle and possess powers, the Laser Machine Gun, which is a mini gun that fires lasers and an Anti-Universal Bomb, a bomb that is capable of destroying the universe. Unfortunately, on July 12, 2017, he mysteriously disappeared, without a trace. His weapons were nowhere to be seen and his alter-ego, Oinitroll disappeared with him. However, recently, he has returned to the battlefield, however, without anything on hand, but a normal Iron Sword. As such is the case, he possesses no threats to the anyone, the battlefield or even the universe. Likes your face The stickman seems to enjoy fighting others. He also stated that alliances are acceptable to him, and exploring new places is also his hobby. He also enjoys fourth-wall breaking and logical attacks. Hates everything The stickman hates rivalry, especially the recent Galactic War, Antor Federation vs. Covenant, and drama, as he has had enough experiencing it, especially his participation in the Geometry Dash Level Survivor Forum Game. He also hates illogical attacks, however, he was relieved to find out during his return that such attacks are unacceptable. Worthy Opponents As he has just returned, he has no opponents to face. |-| Oinitroll = Name Oinitroll. Threat Level: Debatable His activity in the first Dual-Existence Rounds seem to be.. Strange.. He has the ability to transfer to any of those two rounds and bring an object from the round he came from. Not only does this go for Dual-Existence Rounds, but it also goes for two seperate Forum Games. This ability might possess a threat for the multi-verse, but he only appears in Dual-Existence Rounds, so his threat level is still debatable. Aliases *The Black Stickman's Clone *The Troll Description This stickman is a clone of Oiniteoderfla12. Known as Oinitroll, he is infamous for Forum Travelling, an ability that allows the user to travel between two threads and bringing objects from the thread a user came from. Oinitroll seems to only appear in Dual-Existence Rounds, as Oiniteoderfla12 cannot use Forum Travelling easily. When Oiniteoderfla12 went inactive, Oinitroll went inactive with him too. But during Oiniteoderfla12's return, Oinitroll might return one day, again. Likes This stickman loves to troll. He also enjoys Forum Travelling and attempting to destroy universes. (Although all of his attempts failed, fortunately.) Hates '''Oinitroll hates Karma. He also hates being trolled and hates Oiniteoderfla12. Worthy Opponents He has no opponents to face. EndermanR169 |-|Normal= Name EndermanR169 Threat Level Not much |-|Ender Lord= Threat Level Bad |-|Awakened= Threat Level Run. Scientedfic Name Scientedfic. What else? Threat Level: Yes Though he doesn't take much action, and though he would prefer to have peace instead of war, when he has to fight, he has the essential ability to take down pretty much anything in his path, depending on how he uses his imagination, since he is unlimited in his stock of choices. Because he's a Neutral Good, he mostly refuses to harm anyone, if he can, but once he does, he's unstoppable. Description Known as a Versatile Warrior, Scientedfic can adapt incredibly quickly to any fight scene, using his All-Any weaponry and defense. His Stellar Star, however, is probably the most dangerous, being able to do anything. None of his equipment can actually be stolen by anyone. To be continued. Alias None Likes * Peace * Love * Challenges * Fair Fights Dislikes * War * Hate * Things being too easy * Being an OP idiot Worthy Opponents None yet. Deal with it.Category:Random Forum Fight